The present invention is in the technical field of physical fitness/More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of the pushup exercise/More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of pushup apparatus.
There are several types of existing pushup apparatus known in the prior art. However, to the best of the inventor's knowledge, there is no pushup apparatus that combines an independent sliding/converging motion with the use of linear bearings and a segmented bar that has the ability of the hand grips to spin freely around the axis of its stationary bar allowing for forearm development as well as the benefits of a converging pushup exercise.
Fwu, in U.S. Pat. No. D354,100 and Kinkel, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,119 makes use of an exercise apparatus that is in a fixed static position once the user performs the exercise. The disadvantage is the user does not complete the proper biomechanics during the range of motion of the exercise. There is no convergence toward midline of the body during the exercise.
Jeneve, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,999 discloses an apparatus that makes use of a straight bar with cables and pulleys that has handles that remain equidistant from the center. The disadvantage of the Jeneve apparatus is that the sliding hand grips are dependent upon each other. The hand grips remain equidistant from the midline as they move through the range of motion. An independent motion is needed to achieve the maximum core stability training involved during the pushup exercise.
Ignaczal, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,930 discloses an apparatus that has the capability to move midline to the user's body axis. It is comprised of a base that has numerous notches to lock out the hand grips for a static hand position. The disadvantage is that the sliding members are designed to be locked in various positions to create a static/non lateral movement during the exercise. If the apparatus is unlocked, it will create excessive drag during the exercise do to the user's body weight being forced down vertically pressing the members against the base.